There has been proposed an image processing device that acquires a near-scene focused image and a far-scene focused image shot by a digital camera and having mutually different focus positions, adjusts the defocusing states of the acquired near-scene focused image and far-scene focused image, creates a plurality of focus varying images, which gradually change from the focus position of the near-scene focused image to the focus position of the far-scene focused image, based upon the adjustment of the defocusing states, and creates an image file of a movie image by connecting the near-scene focused image, the plurality of focusing change images and the far-scene focused image as respective frames (for example, see Patent Literature 1).